Code Univers
by Belgarel
Summary: Et voilà ! Cette fois, je publie ici une fic que je n'ai pas entièrement publiée ailleurs. Derrière un titre un peu bateau, ce cache un mindfuck absolument ridicule. En réalité, cette fic est constituée d'une suite d'idées qui me paraissaient toutes trop ordonnées aussitôt que je les avais écrites ; la fin rattrape le tout. Laura fait une apparition ; je la classifie "OC"
1. Partie 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« Il n'y a d'autre livre infaillible  
que la nature, où toute la philosophie  
est écrite en langage mathématique. »_

–—- Galilée -—–

* * *

Je sursautai dans le noir, aveugle, haletant, trempé de sueur et totalement désorienté. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'avais la tête en bas, je crois ; il faisait chaud, l'air était étouffant, j'étais enchevêtré dans un épais micmac de draps et couvertures, la gorge me brûlait, cheveux collants sur mon front humide.  
Mon Dieu !  
Je remuai comme une larve dans mon cocon, complètement paniqué : il fallait que je…que j'appelle Aelita, tout de suite ! Le cœur net, oui…Aïe ! putain, je venais bel et bien de me casser la gueule. Toujours pas dépêtré de ma prison, je tremblais de tous mes membres, brûlant, plié sur le sol dur. Dur ! Ha ! Jamais le sol n'avait été aussi irréel pensai-je…  
Quand j'eus dégagé mes bras et que je les tordis en direction de la table de nuit pour prendre mes lunettes, je compris à quel point mes mouvements échappaient à mon contrôle. Désordonné, vibrant, renversant tout à terre…enfin, mon poing se resserra grossièrement sur le petit objet, plaquant une paume moite sur les verres glacés. Je dépliai les branches nerveusement, à la hâte et avec difficulté, puis fourrai à la hâte le machin sur mon nez glissant.  
Allez, ras-le-bol de ces conneries ! S'extirper des couettes, se redresser…Je chancelai à plusieurs reprises, totalement tétanisé. Enfin, je parvins à allumer la lumière pour éclairer le petit studio désordonné dans lequel je pieutais. Rien d'intéressant à regarder, juste une piaule d'étudiant. Après avoir essuyé mes lunettes, je retrouvai mon portable sur le bureau. 4 heures 30. Merde. Tant pis.

* * *

— Allô, Aelita ? dis-je, un instant plus tard.  
Un grondement ensommeillé me répondit en me demandant l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire ? Fébrile, je coupai :  
— Il faut que je te voie. Maintenant.  
— Jérémie, je présente ma thèse tout à l'heure ! protesta-t-elle de dessous son oreiller. Laisse-moi dormir !  
— Aelita, j'ai compris ! j'ai tout compris, absolument tout ! Tout ! tout est…tout est lié au Supercalculateur, Aelita ! Ton père, il a tout inventé ! Je…mais comment j'ai pas pu le voir, c'est si clair ! Tu comprends, hein ?  
Une brève seconde, j'eus conscience que je parlais comme un fou. J'étais tellement excité que j'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Mais après tout, c'était pas important. Si seulement je parvenais à lui faire concevoir la valeur de ce qui venait de me frapper l'esprit…  
— Présentation de thèse, Jérémie, souffla froidement ma petite amie à l'autre bout du fil, détachant chaque syllabe avec une dureté glaciale. Une thè-è-se, répéta-t-elle très lentement, comme on parlerait à un gamin qui s'obstine à faire une bêtise.  
— L'e…l'explication de l'Univers, balbutiai-je sur le même ton. De l'U-ni-vers.  
J'entendis un soupir, suivi du silence sec d'une fin de communication. Je bouillonnais intérieurement. J'avais l'ultime vérité de l'univers sur le bout de la langue et ma copine venait de me mettre un vent à cause de son foutu devoir de fin d'études !

* * *

Bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever mon pyjama, présentement composé à 50 % de textile et à 50 % de sueur en décomposition, je ramassai tout ce qui pouvait couvrir, doudounes, écharpes, moufles ou bottes, et m'en affublai en quatrième vitesse. Portable, clés, cartes, fric et PC, j'avais tout, je partis.  
C'était peut-être stupide, dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas de RER à cette heure-ci, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais besoin d'air frais, il fallait que je marche. Et il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que la rue nocturne pour élucider des intuitions géniales. Tout en cheminant, plongé dans mes pensées, je me mis à marmonner à toute vitesse des phrases incomplètes, juste pour donner un semblant de support extérieur à ce qui se cognait dans ma tête et tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.  
Bon, en somme, ce qu'il fallait, c'était expliquer le Retour vers le Passé. Ça prouverait sûrement mon hypothèse, ça ne pouvait que la confirmer, car sans elle rien ne tenait…enfin, si je considérais les précédentes explications que j'avais pu apporter au fonctionnement de ce phénomène, elles étaient toutes brouillonnes, totalement incohérentes et stupides !  
La théorie des cordes ? bien joli tout ça, mais elle n'expliquait rien.  
La génération d'un nouvel univers conditionné se superposant à l'ancien par utilisation des scanners ? Rien de tel dans le code source, d'autant que le Retour vers le Passé pouvait fonctionner sans les scanners.  
La courbure de l'espace-temps avec transmission d'informations au nouveau Supercalculateur via des particules intriquées ? Impossible de réaliser une restauration seulement partielle de l'espace-temps en raison de l'expansion universelle.  
Non, non, non et encore non ! Chaque hypothèse qui avait jamais traversé mon esprit trouvait aussitôt un contre-argument décisif. Un raisonnement tranchant, une théorie consensuelle, un contre-exemple suffisait à tout renverser. Dans toutes la foule des explications que j'envisageai ou que j'avais jamais envisagées, il n'y en avait qu'une qui, seule, résistait à un examen superficiel.  
Et cette idée était complètement folle…

* * *

Pris de vertiges, je trébuchai sur le quai d'arrivée et m'étalai de tout mon long. Ma respiration était à nouveau précipitée ; avait-elle seulement ralenti une seconde ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais vidé mon estomac deux fois en attendant le train. L'aube blanchissait l'horizon et les premières silhouettes de voyageurs apparaissaient, floues, au coin de mon œil. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée que quelqu'un me voyait, qu'on me regardait, qu'on me jugeait alors même que je transportais en moi cette…cette chose si immense, si démesurée, si incroyable. Ce secret horrible.  
Laissez-moi, laissez-moi…ne posez pas les yeux sur moi, disparaissez, ne m'observez pas ! Je veux juste…juste aller à l'usine. Il faut que je vérifie, il faut que…  
Je pensais ça de toutes mes forces, et pourtant, j'étais pétrifié sur le sol. Comme si je n'avais pas envie de confirmer cela. Pas envie d'avoir découvert la vérité. Pas envie que ce soit vrai. Parce que si ça l'était, alors le monde entier…Aelita, moi, les autres, tout, rien n'avait plus de sens, plus aucune espèce de réalité…  
Est-ce que je tremblais de froid sous la bise fraîche de l'aurore ? Ou est-ce que j'avais…peur ?  
Calme-toi, Jérémie, me répétai-je. Ce n'est que de la physique. De la science, c'est tout. Ça ne change rien aux gens. À qui ils sont vraiment. Aux émotions, aux sentiments, aux amitiés. Tout est pareil, le reste n'est que…Calme-toi, bon sang…  
Des voyageurs avaient fini par s'amasser autour de moi. J'ouvris un œil vitreux sur leurs ombres qui m'entouraient comme des arbres entourent une clairière. Leurs visages semblaient inquiets et hésitants, partagés entre commisération et désapprobation indécise. Ils échangeaient des petits propos mesquins, parlant d'ambulance, de médecin et d'alcool. Un profond désespoir me glaça les os. Un désir narcissique de jouer au bon samaritain, un mépris petit-bourgeois, une profonde indifférence : était-ce là toute la valeur de ces sentiments humains ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'avais peur de retourner à l'usine. Découvrir qu'il n'y avait en fait rien d'autre à espérer.  
Soudain, des bras me soulevèrent. Un corps se serra derrière moi et me soutint pendant que mes deux jambes reprenaient d'elles-mêmes leur position habituelle, flageolantes. Lorsque je fus à peu près sur pieds, mon bienfaiteur me lança d'une voix raide, tout sauf aimable :  
— Vous allez bien ?  
Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Ou plutôt, elle. Une parfaite inconnue en tailleur, de petite stature, avec des lunettes carrées et un chignon serré. La dernière personne dont j'aurais attendu qu'elle vienne en aide à un inconnu si je l'avais croisée dans la rue.  
— Ça va aller, bégayai-je.  
J'étais complètement désorienté, appuyé contre un mur et tenant à peine debout, mon regard errait en tous sens, angoissé, je crois que ma figure était mouillée de larmes ou de salive, mais je n'y songeais même pas. Toues mes pensées étaient centrées sur le Supercalculateur. Je me rendis compte après un moment que la femme qui m'avait redressé avait disparu sans un mot pour monter dans un train. Ça n'avait pas plus d'importance pour moi que pour elle.  
L'indicent avait dû durer une dizaine de minutes et la foule des curieux et des indécis s'était dissipée. Je repris mon chemin, pressé de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

En arrivant sur le pont, je sentis une étrange atmosphère de nostalgie planer dans l'air. Le ciel était couvert et un peu brumeux, à l'exception d'un rayon estival qui perçait le monde gris, comme le doigt de Dieu, pour m'indiquer l'entrée de l'usine. Lorsque je passai devant la bouche d'égout rouillée, je ne pus me retenir de remarquer à quel point elle était minuscule. Est-ce que je serais encore capable de me faufiler à travers cette ouverture dans le sol ?  
La nef de l'usine semblait également avoir terriblement rétréci. En face de moi, quelques cordes usées et poussiéreuses pendaient du plafond. Je me demandai un instant si elles n'avaient pas vieilli plus vite que moi en repensant à l'époque où il semblait raisonnable de descendre en sautant dans le vide, les mains serrées autour de ces espèces de ficelles râpeuses, plutôt que d'utiliser les escaliers.  
Et puis il fallut attendre. Simplement attendre. Que la porte du monte-charge s'ouvre, qu'elle se referme, qu'il redescende…c'était insupportable. J'essuyai d'un revers de manche les gouttes de sueur froide qui perlaient sur mon front. Râh, c'était pas vrai ! mes mains tremblaient encore ! À croire que mon corps ne pouvait pas contenir la terrifiante vérité qui m'était apparue pendant mon sommeil. Mon esprit non plus, à la réflexion : je craignais à tout instant de l'oublier, j'évitais d'y penser, et j'espérais vaguement me tromper.

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, deux heures quarante-trois du matin.  
Suite à une intuition soudaine, j'ai décidé de rallumer le Supercalculateur afin de confirmer une hypothèse scientifique absolument…époustouflante. Je touche ici à quelque chose qui s'étend au-delà des frontières connues de la physique ; en fait, je crois même pouvoir parler sans honte de…métaphysique.  
J'ai passé la journée à vérifier le code source du Retour vers le Passé et, pour l'instant, il est cohérent avec mon idée, bien qu'il me reste beaucoup à voir. Je n'ai pas encore de preuve établissant, au sein du Supercalculateur, la véritable nature de l'univers ; mais je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver dans ce programme qui ne fait jamais qu'utiliser les propriétés de base de Lyokô. En revanche, je compte bien la démontrer en étudiant le code source des Tours, qui sont une interface entre le monde numérique et le monde ré…enfin, notre monde. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois, 6 juin 2019, dix-sept heures cinquante, jour 2.  
La décision d'effectuer un Retour vers le Passé s'est imposée quand j'ai compris que le fonctionnement des Tours reposait lui-même, d'après mon hypothèse, sur la manière dont sont gérés les quantas. Même avec mes connaissances universitaires, il me faudra sans doute des mois pour comprendre et vérifier intégralement les bases du fonctionnement du calculateur quantique, peut-être des années.  
Cette procédure comporte des risques que je ne dois négliger à aucun prix. La fatigue psychique sera heureusement facile à contrer de manière raisonnable car j'ai mal dormi la nuit du cinq au six juin. En outre, il faudra que je prenne régulièrement des jours de congé, voire des vacances prolongées, en ne négligeant pas l'interaction sociale avec mes amis, mais aussi, au besoin, avec des gens que je ne connais pas, afin d'éviter une répétition qui pourrait vite me rendre fou.  
Pour ce qui est de mes progrès, j'ai fini de vérifier le fonctionnement global du Retour vers le Passé, et une bonne partie des détails. Toujours rien. »

* * *

Je me suis levé d'un bond. Encore une fois. Je crois que je n'étais même pas réveillé. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Sonnerie des Subdigitals. Chambre d'hôtel. J'étais trempé de sueur tiède. Pourquoi fallait-il précisément que je sois malade aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, entre tous les jours ? Ceci dit, je savais parfaitement que ma maladie n'avait rien de physique ; quelque chose brûlait en moi, une espèce d'explosion constante qui soufflait tout en permanence…  
Mon portable indiquait 19:43. On était le troisième jour, j'avais dormi une dizaine d'heures. Mal dormi, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.  
Aelita allait m'appeler dans quelques minutes. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler, mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller aussi vite. Garder le contact avec ceux qu'on aime aussi longtemps que possible. Y prendre plaisir. Ne rien faire d'extravagant.  
J'avais fini de m'habiller quand le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai sans vraiment me presser.  
— Allô Aelita ?  
Perdre du temps à entendre ces répliques, chaque jour…tout en ramassant mes affaires, je dénombrai mentalement le nombre d'heures qu'il me restait avant le prochain retour dans le temps.  
— Jérémie, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ce matin ? Tu savais très bien que c'était important aujourd'hui ; résultat, j'ai pas pu me rendormir, j'ai stressé, j'ai…  
Je laissai se dérouler le ruban de reproches et d'invectives sans vraiment écouter, tandis que j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre et descendais le couloir vers l'ascenseur. Je savais parfaitement qu'en fin de compte, Aelita elle-même reconnaîtrait que sa soutenance de thèse s'était plutôt bien passée. En réalité, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que je lui prouve que mon appel n'était pas superflu. Après tout, me dis-je avec un sourire, qui pourrait résister à « l'explication de l'Univers » ?  
— Franchement, Aelita, je suis désolé, mais…tu verras, c'est la découverte du siècle ! non, du millénaire ! Je viens de lancer les calculs et demain, tout sera prouvé…tu peux passer à la première heure ?  
Il fallait s'efforcer d'avoir l'air toujours aussi fébrile. Au fond, même au pied du lit, ce n'était pas difficile. Cette sorte de désordre intérieur ne me quittait pas un seul instant. En ce moment même, n'étais-je pas en train de réfléchir au fonctionnement des routines qui régulaient l'énergie virtuelle et reliaient l'usage de cette dernière aux Tours ?  
Mais c'est là que quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit. Aelita fondit en larmes.  
— Je te dis que j'ai raté mon exposé ! J'ai pas arrêter de bafouiller, j'ai complètement hésité, je me suis rétamée tout du long, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que tu as trouvé l'explication de l'univers grâce à ton super-cerveau ?  
Je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais peut-être grillé des étapes en cherchant à terminer la conversation avant de l'avoir consolée. D'ailleurs, ça me poussait à me demander : comment s'était passée sa soutenance de thèse, en fait ? Les autres fois, elle avait fini par admettre que sans être parfait, c'était pas si mal ; mais là, à l'entendre, ça paraissait catastrophique. À ce moment, je sus quel serait le programme de mes premiers jours de congé : espionner la séance afin de savoir comment elle se déroulerait, et trouver les mots justes pour éviter de la blesser.  
En attendant, je lançai quelques excuses et, une minute plus tard, elle raccrocha sans s'être tout à fait calmée. Troisième jour, troisième engueulade. Je m'en étais moins bien sorti cette fois-ci. Je rangeai le téléphone dans ma poche en soupirant : pour l'importance que ça pouvait avoir, de toute façon…

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, neuf heures cinquante-six, jour 87.  
C'est désormais établi.  
La nature de l'Univers est informatique. »


	2. Partie 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, neuf heures cinquante-six, jour 87.  
C'est désormais établi. La nature de l'Univers est informatique.  
J'entends par là qu'il n'est constitué ni de matière, ni de particules, ni d'ondes, ni d'énergie. Le monde est, en tout et pour tout, constitué d'informations.  
Il ne faut pas confondre l'Univers Réel, dans lequel je me trouve présentement, avec Lyokô. Non seulement parce qu'ils ne sont pas régis par les mêmes règles, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont ontologiquement différents : Lyokô dépend de l'Univers Réel, en cela qu'il n'est qu'une traduction du Réseau informatique. En outre, l'information n'est pas organisée selon les mêmes modalités (énergie, matière) sur Lyokô.  
Quant à l'Univers Réel lui-même, il apparaît qu'il est contenu à l'intérieur du Supercalculateur. J'ai deux hypothèses permettant d'expliquer cet état de fait absolument ahurissant.  
La première possibilité, la plus intuitive, est que l'Univers Réel est généré par un autre Supercalculateur, se trouvant lui-même à l'intérieur d'un autre Univers, et ainsi de suite. C'est l'hypothèse récursive. Le Retour vers le Passé équivaudrait alors à la génération d'un sous-univers illusoire où les événements se seraient déroulés différemment, et la réalité véritable se situerait dans un Monde Originel existant avant la première tentative réussie de Retour vers le Passé, effectuée par Franz Hopper. Mon objectif serait alors de remonter la chaîne de la récursivité afin de découvrir le véritable univers.  
Bien qu'intuitive, cette explication ne permet pas de comprendre l'augmentation de puissance du Supercalculateur à chaque retour vers le passé, que j'ai confirmée au cours de mes recherches.  
La deuxième possibilité, c'est l'hypothèse immanente, selon laquelle le contenant informatique de l'Univers n'est pas extérieur à ce dernier. Autrement dit, le même Supercalculateur que j'utilise pour enregistrer ce journal serait le support de l'Univers. Bien entendu, je ne parle pas d'un support matériel temporellement situé. Et c'est là que ça devient compliqué… »

* * *

Un peu plus de cent dix jours. Autrement dit, bientôt quatre mois.  
Sans l'enregistrement quotidien du journal, j'aurais sans doute perdu le compte. Il aurait fallu que je vérifie l'historique du Retour vers le Passé pour savoir où j'en étais. Mais c'était une règle que j'avais bien pris soin de me fixer : garder les pieds sur terre. C'était une question de santé psychologique : ça ne se néglige pas.  
Ces derniers temps, je passais souvent plusieurs heures par « jour » à contempler le Supercalculateur. Je ne restais jamais plus de quelques minutes d'affilée dans la pièce, qui après tout était glacée à cause de la présence d'azote liquide, mais je ne pouvais détourner ma pensée de cette gigantesque masse noir et or. De plus en plus d'éléments me conduisaient à réfuter l'hypothèse récursive, même si une preuve manquait encore ; du coup, la nature exacte de la chose qui se trouvait devant moi devenait mystérieuse, absolument unique. Ce n'était plus simplement une machine qui calculait et qui enregistrait : ce que je voyais, c'était le pilier même de l'existence. L'avatar de Dieu ?  
Enfin, ces pensées étaient inexactes. Si le Supercalculateur devait cesser d'exister, le monde ne disparaîtrait pas avec lui. Par exemple, lorsque nous l'avions éteint, ou que Lyokô avait été détruit, ça n'avait rien changé au monde extérieur ; de même, si un des plans de XANA avait réussi à physiquement endommager le calculateur quantique, l'Univers n'aurait pas été affecté. Puisque l'intégralité de l'espace et du temps étaient en ce moment même, et à chaque seconde, générés par ce gros cylindre de métal qui se dressait devant moi, il pouvait exister des moments où, physiquement, le Supercalculateur n'existait pas encore, ou n'existait plus. Pour ainsi dire, le monde était en permanence créé et géré par un Supercalculateur dont celui que j'avais devant moi n'était que l'incarnation provisoire.  
Le plus troublant avait été de découvrir que contrairement au Réseau et aux Réplikas, Lyokô ne dépendait pas du monde réel comme je le croyais, mais du seul Supercalculateur. Les Tours, quand elles n'étaient pas activées, travaillaient à rendre possible la simple réalité. Et pourtant, Lyokô n'était pas géré par le Supercalculateur immatériel et transcendant, mais bien par ce Supercalculateur provisoire qui se tenait face à moi ! C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.  
Un calme léthargique s'était emparé de moi pendant ma contemplation. Je ne sentais plus les aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans mes doigts noirs de froid. De toute façon il ne servait à rien de bouger : dans quelques secondes, il serait sept heures quarante-trois du matin, le 6 juin, et je me remettrais à travailler un peu avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Je me suis encore réveillé sur la chaise aujourd'hui. Je déteste ça. Le passage d'une position allongée à une position assise n'est pas des plus confortables pour un corps inconscient, et il en résulte souvent un coude ankylosé, ou un mal de dos quelconque. En même temps, cela me prouve que je devrais dormir plus souvent. Sinon, je me réveillerais à chaque fois que sonne mon portable, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ou alors, c'est que je manque d'un certain goût de vivre.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, on arrive à mon premier jour des vacances. J'ai vérifié sur le calendrier : nous y voici enfin, le 6 juin 2019 ! Yaaay !  
Plus sérieusement, j'ai plusieurs fois repoussé cette date. Soit parce que je venais de découvrir quelque chose d'important, soit parce que j'avais pas envie de voir des gens que je connaissais, ou alors parce que je me persuadais que regarder le Supercalculateur était un moyen sain de s'aérer l'esprit. Je sais, c'est stupide. En conséquence, il est devenu urgent que je passe du temps avec mes amis. Au moins quinze jours, sans compter le sommeil. Sans penser une seconde à ce qui se passe au labo. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais c'est une obligation à laquelle je ne peux plus déroger.  
Pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillé en sursaut dans ma chambre, j'ai pris la décision d'appeler Aelita, au lieu de simplement subir sa beuglante du soir. Bien sûr, pour elle il ne s'est écoulé qu'une poignée d'heures, sans doute passées à dormir ; elle ne devait pas être très disposée à me parler. Il me faudrait sans doute quelques essais avant de pouvoir profiter d'une conversation qui nous ferait plaisir à tous les deux. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je tente une voyage en RER pour trouver une boutique où claquer toutes mes économies avant de la revoir ? Un cadeau, ça fait toujours plaisir…  
Mais j'ai toujours des scrupules à penser comme ça. Si je devais finir par utiliser le retour dans le temps pour optimiser nos rencontres, pourrait-on vraiment considérer que j'interagirais avec un autre être humain ? Ne deviendrais-je pas le manipulateur égoïste et insensible d'une espèce de programme conditionné ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était encore trop tôt pour me poser ces questions-là. Pour le moment, je devais de l'instant présent, éternellement présent.  
— Allô, Aelita ?  
— Décidément, tu tiens à me parler aujourd'hui, m'a répondu une voix claire et chantante. Quoi de neuf ?  
Ben déjà rien que ça, c'était sacrément neuf : apprendre qu'Aelita était mieux disposée à huit heures trente que douze heures plus tard, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendu ! D'un coup, la perspective de passer une journée à en apprendre plus sur elle m'a paru plus gaie. Je crois que j'ai vu la vie en rose.  
— Oh, euh…désolé pour ça. J'espère que tu as pu te rendormir…ai-je marmonné, affectant la gêne.  
— T'en fais pas pour ça, m'a-t-elle rassuré d'un ton badin. Je me souviens vaguement que j'ai un peu émergé, puis pouf ! plus rien…J'ai dû me rendormir aussitôt.  
Deux versions radicalement différentes d'un même fait. Dans laquelle Aelita déformait-elle moins la vérité ? Mais au fond, c'était absurde de chercher à savoir quelle version était un mensonge : peut-être était-elle de bonne foi dans les deux cas, modelant le souvenir du réveil selon un angle différent en fonction de son humeur. Or, si le monde n'était qu'information, alors l'événement que me racontait Aelita ne pouvait qu'être vrai, pour peu qu'elle en fût convaincue.  
En parlant de son humeur, se pouvait-il qu'elle rate vraiment sa présentation de thèse ? Ma foi, j'aurais toutes les vacances pour éclaircir l'affaire, mais aujourd'hui au moins serait différent : elle allait faire un exposé brillant, après avoir affronté le jury accompagnée de son copain qui se serait spécialement libéré de toutes ses obligations, ce 6 juin 2019. Jour 114.

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, minuit quarante-trois, jour 123.  
J'ai enfin mis au point un protocole me permettant, en un appel, d'améliorer considérablement la prestation d'Aelita lors de sa soutenance de thèse. Conséquemment, elle ne m'a pas appelé à 19:51 ; par contre, elle m'a envoyé un texto, plus tôt dans la soirée, m'invitant à célébrer la fin de ses études dans une pizzeria. Nous avons passé un moment très agréable. J'espère que chaque jour de vacances m'offrira l'occasion de vivre de nouvelles expériences avec elle de cette manière-là.  
Mais j'hésite encore à appliquer ce protocole quotidiennement. D'une part, parce que faire plaisir à Aelita doit me faire plaisir à moi aussi : si cela devient une routine, peut-être deviendrai-je plus monstrueux encore que si je la laisse sortir de son entretien avec le cafard et que j'en assume la culpabilité. D'autre part, il faut encore que j'évalue sur son moral les conséquences d'un refus de dîner avec elle. En effet, même si je renouvellerais volontiers cette soirée pour l'intégrer à mon quotidien, je sais très bien qu'une fois plongé dans le travail, je finirai par trouver cette perte de temps ennuyeuse et à ne plus m'y tenir.  
Devant, pour l'expérience, limiter mes contacts avec Aelita, j'ai passé la journée à droite et à gauche. Rencontré quelques inconnus dans la rue, discuté avec Odd à la boutique, téléphoné à mon père…ah, oui, j'ai aussi envoyé un mail à Yumi. J'ignore si elle a pris le temps de le consulter, en tous cas je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse. Peut-être profitera-t-elle de sa matinée pour me l'envoyer avant la fin du cycle temporel : je pourrai alors savoir ce qu'elle pense de cette aventure.  
Si un jour je devais me lasser d'Aelita, il faudra que je me souvienne d'aller voir d'autres personnes. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, vingt heures dix-neuf, jour 127.  
J'ai décidé d'écourter mes vacances. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Même si c'est sans conséquences sur ma santé, je tiens à conserver ce cycle de repos : c'est une priorité.  
J'ai l'impression qu'une tempête bouillonne en permanence sous mon crâne. Un éclair, une explosion, du tonnerre et des ravages. Pas une seconde sans une idée que j'ai déjà formulée cent fois, sans une nouvelle obsession qui submerge mon esprit. Comme si j'avais inconsciemment continué de travailler ces deux dernières semaines, et que mes trouvailles se bousculaient dans mon cerveau.  
Mon état psychosomatique s'est dégradé en conséquence. Actuellement, vous pouvez le constater, je suis pâle, je transpire et je tremble en permanence. J'ai des bouffées de chaleur et du mal à respirer ; mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe pour un rien, aussi, et on me fait parfois remarquer en fin de journée que des plaques rouges apparaissent sur mon visage et mes mains.  
Je n'ai pas le choix : il faut que je travaille. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, quatre heures trente-sept, jour 143.  
Ça y est ! J'ai…j'ai trouvé…la preuve ! LA preuve ultime…  
C'est bel et bien l'hypothèse immanente…l'emporte, oui…(marmonnements inaudibles)…Autrement dit…  
Et Lyokô ! Oh, Lyokô ! (Jérémie Belpois se lève et disparaît de l'écran.) Et dire que je croyais…oui, au fond, c'est un peu comme le Yin et le Yang, vous voyez ? (Il réapparaît un bref instant, déambulant dans la salle.) L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre, ils sont la condition réciproque l'un de l'autre ! (Il rit.) On pourrait presque dire…mais oui, c'est ça : les Tours sont les piliers, l'interface, mais dans les deux sens en fait ! Accessibles depuis Lyoko, mais pas seulement…  
Mais attendez, attendez ! (Il se rassied dans le fauteuil, l'air exalté.) Voilà le plus incroyable ! C'est moi qui ai créé le programme qui permet aux Tours d'accéder au Réseau, à l'époque où Aelita voulait en apprendre plus sur la Terre ; celui-là même qui a permis à XANA de s'échapper du Supercalculateur, quelques mois plus tard…Moi, et moi seul !…Mais ! là où ça devient carrément dingue…c'est que sans ce programme, les Tours ne remplissent pas parfaitement leur fonction de lien entre Lyokô et l'Univers Réel – de générateur de l'Univers Réel ! La situation dans laquelle était le Supercalculateur quand je l'ai trouvé ne lui permettait pas de supporter ces deux mondes parallèles que sont l'Univers et Lyokô ! Tout était déjà prêt, tout était en place, tout fonctionnait, même, parce que j'allais bientôt rendre tout cela possible…Moi ! (Il rit. Une lumière blanche apparaît juste avant la fin de l'enregistrement.) »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, onze heures cinquante-deux, jour 145.  
C'est dingue. De pire en pire.  
Après tout, Aelita m'avait bien dit que Franz Hopper comptait encore régler des détails une fois virtualisé sur Lyokô…mais là, ça dépasse l'imagination…  
J'ai vu ça dans le cœur de Lyokô. C'est là qu'est définie la notion d'énergie virtuelle et que sont mises en place les règles la concernant. Les points de vie, les barrières du Skid, la puissance des Tours…Sauf qu'en réalité, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ces choses-là ne correspondent pas à la puissance de calcul des machines. Non, ce sont des forces bien plus grandes qui sont à l'œuvre.  
L'énergie virtuelle telle qu'elle existe au sein de Lyokô et telle qu'elle est, par extension, définie au sein du Réseau que génère le Cœur, dépend de champs magnétiques stellaires qui, en l'état, n'existent pas dans l'Univers. Sans ces champs magnétiques, pas d'énergie virtuelle ; sans énergie virtuelle, pas de Tours ; sans Tours, pas de Lyokô ni de Monde Réel. Autrement dit : en l'état actuel des choses, l'existence n'a toujours pas été rendue possible. Exactement comme c'était le cas avant que j'écrive le programme permettant aux Tours de parcourir le réseau.  
Je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si je me suis réveillé cette nuit-là avec la tête prête à exploser. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard non plus si j'ai découvert l'usine quand j'étais gamin. Quelqu'un a rendu ça possible parce que c'était nécessaire. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'était peut-être Franz Hopper. Ou, pire…ce sera peut-être moi.  
En effet, une tâche m'attend. Maintenant que j'ai découvert la nature du monde, il faut que j'achève les plans de Franz Hopper afin de rendre son œuvre possible. Son œuvre…c'est tout de même incroyable de songer qu'il y a un homme qui a créé l'Existence. D'ailleurs, par ce que j'ai accompli, même si ce n'étaient que quelques lignes de code qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer à une époque où le Supercalculateur n'était pas relié au Réseau, je me situe déjà aux côtés de cet homme, en tant que créateur de l'Existence…Sauf que cette fois, le code source que je vais devoir modifier n'est pas celui de Lyokô.  
Il faut que je trouve et que je modifie le code source de l'Univers. »


	3. Partie 3

**3 – Fête**

— Oui, mais il m'a offert une écharpe pour se faire pardonner, annonça gaiement Aelita. Alors, je lui pardonne !  
— Elle te va vraiment bien, approuva Yumi en admirant le tissu enroulé autour du cou de son amie. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi ; tu devrais porter plus de vert.  
— Ah bon, c'est pas une guirlande pour le sapin ? commenta Odd d'un air moqueur.  
— Mon très cher Odd, une guirlande verte sur un sapin vert, ça ne se voit pas, fit remarquer Jérémie d'un air vexé.

Un petit rire parcourut l'assistance. Odd s'était récemment piqué d'apprendre à Jérémie tout ce qu'il savait sur la mode ; c'était ce qu'on appelle un renvoi d'ascenseur. Stoïque, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et reprit son activité favorite, c'est-à-dire piquer de la fourchette dans l'assiette de ses voisins.

— Et toi, Odd, avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Aelita, reprenant la discussion.  
— Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Avec Sissi, bien sûr.  
— On ne sait jamais avec toi, le charria Ulrich.

— Et toi, Ulrich ? demanda William.

Un silence gêné suivit cette question.

— Je pourrais te retour…

Mais Jérémie, ignorant la réplique ironique d'Ulrich, prit soudain les devants :  
— C'est quoi ton problème ?  
Le jeune homme s'était levé pour plonger un regard froid dans les yeux de l'élément perturbateur du groupe. La bande s'était figée. La fourchette d'Odd restait suspendue dans le vide au-dessus de l'assiette de Yumi.  
William soutenait calmement le regard du petit blondinet.  
— Jérémie…  
— Non, Aelita, ça suffit ! On en a tous marre ! Chacun de nous a fait ce qu'il a pu, chacun de nous a fait des efforts, et chacun de nous lui a laissé plus de chances qu'il n'en mérite. Mais William ne cherche pas à devenir notre ami. Il cherche à foutre le bazar. On ne peut plus tolérer ça.  
« C'est lui, ou moi.

Depuis la fin de Lyoko, l'informaticien génial avait beaucoup perdu de son statut de leader du groupe. Néanmoins, en l'entendant parler ainsi, Yumi comprit qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait déclencher ce genre de putsch. La jeune fille laissa s'écouler quelques secondes pour donner plus de poids à la dernière phrase de son ami, puis s'adossa à sa chaise et déclara :

— Au revoir, William.  
— Je suis d'accord, renchérit Ulrich.

Autre silence. Aelita gardait les yeux baissés sur son plateau. Odd, mal à l'aise, affectait de vider l'assiette de sa voisine sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et évitait soigneusement d'exprimer la moindre opinion. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vote ; mais trois avis catégoriques contre la présence de William, c'était effectif : William ne faisait pas partie du « groupe »

— Je vois, dit William en se levant calmement, son plateau-repas entre les mains.

Et il s'en alla naturellement, comme si de rien n'était, s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin, parmi d'autres élèves de première S.

— T'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin, reprocha Aelita à Jérémie une fois qu'il fut hors de portée.  
— C'est pas comme s'il avait été tout seul à décider ça, le défendit Ulrich.  
— Ce type n'arrêtait pas de leur marcher sur les pieds ! ajouta Jérémie. Et à nous aussi, par la même occasion.  
— Il faisait des efforts.  
— Il ne faisait _aucun_ effort !  
— C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier.  
— D'accord, quand y'a pas Ulrich, il y a des fois où il est cool, drôle, sympa. Mais il finit toujours par lancer une pique ou créer un malaise. Il veut se venger.  
— Je suis sûre qu'il le fait pas exprès…

— Dis, Aelita », intervint Yumi. Elle marqua une pause et planta son regard droit dans celui de son amie, pour articuler impitoyablement : « Je ne sais pas non plus avec qui aller à la soirée de jeudi. Ça te dirait que j'y aille avec toi et Ulrich, entre amis ? »

Derrière elle, Ulrich tressaillit. La question de Yumi, prononcée sur un ton appuyé et d'une voix grave, était toute aussi lourde de sous-entendus que celle de William. Elle venait, avec une froideur métallique, de retourner dans la plaie le couteau que William avait planté. Jérémie lui lança un regard noir, et Odd marqua vivement son incompréhension. Mais elle savait qu'Ulrich comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il fallait qu'Aelita cesse de s'aveugler sur la méchanceté de William avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage. Il fallait également soutenir la décision que Jérémie avait prise, car la dernière chose dont le groupe avait besoin maintenant, c'était d'une dispute entre ceux qui s'entendaient le mieux.  
Après un moment de silence stupéfait, Aelita accepta la proposition de Yumi. Mais c'en était fait, elle resta pensive et silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas.

— Au passage, Odd, merci, c'était sympa, ironisa Ulrich.  
— Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? se défendit l'interpellé.  
— Oh, j'en sais rien, moi, qui est-ce qui disait : « Faudrait que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne leçon » jeudi dernier ?  
— Tu sais bien que Sissi s'entend avec William, mec, murmura Odd d'un air penaud.  
— Mouais. En attendant, sympa le copain.  
— Tout à fait, rétorqua l'autre avec sérieux. Je suis le copain de Sissi.

* * *

Le jeudi 30 novembre, à 19h43, le nouveau domicile familial de Romain Le Goff, élève de seconde, était le champ de bataille de pas moins de cinquante-trois lycéens. Certains luttaient pour coloniser les positions stratégiques de la cuisine ou du buffet, ou gagner le contrôle de la liste de lecture, tandis que d'autres cherchaient à donner le pas sur la piste de danse dans le salon. Monsieur Le Goff lui-même, posté devant sa maison, commençait sa soirée en enchaînant avec ses copains les cigarettes, agrémentées de quelques gorgées de soda. Il en profitait pour accueillir les invités, afin de s'assurer que les vivres ne manqueraient pas ; tous ceux qui faillaient à leurs promesses ou débarquaient à l'improviste les mains vides se voyaient gracieusement octroyer l'occasion de rectifier leurs torts en allant faire une commission dans une supérette avoisinante. Enfin, à 20 minutes de marche.  
Lorsque Yumi, Aelita et Ulrich arrivèrent à cette espèce de douane, la fête commençait à prendre. Un relatif consensus s'était établi autour du style de musique, les premiers danseurs tentaient de remuer la foule, et les canettes de bière ouvertes se multipliaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Les invités montrèrent leurs offrandes, parmi lesquelles, denrée rare, une bouteille de vodka ; mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, un des amis de Romain les arrêta :

— Attendez, vous n'avez pas la participation d'Odd ?  
— Comment ça ? s'étonna Aelita.  
— Il a dit qu'il vous l'avait confiée, expliqua Romain avec un petit sourire entendu.  
— Nous n'avons pas les mêmes informations, déclara Ulrich.  
— Alors on fait quoi ? demanda l'ami de Romain. On va chercher Odd ?  
— Bah, son histoire de participation, j'y croyais qu'à moitié, confia l'organisateur d'un air amusé. Mais bon, Odd à une soirée, c'est déjà une participation en soi.  
— Et un sérieux coût aussi ! renchérit un autre des potes de Romain. On envoie Sissi ?  
— Si tu as le courage, rétorqua Romain.  
— Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à moi d'y aller, conclut Ulrich.  
— Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Romain. Je ferme les yeux, c'est tout. Rentre et profite, vieux.  
— Je pense que je vais quand même y aller…Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. À toutes, ajouta-t-il pour signifier leur congé aux filles.

À l'occasion de cette fête, Yumi et Aelita s'étaient amusées à un loisir rare : expérimenter des choses nouvelles en matière de vêtements, de coiffure ou de bijoux. Mais la touche finale, le bonus absolu, c'était leur maquillage. Ce n'était pas une tentative grossière et surchargée d'avoir l'air adulte : elles s'étaient entraînées, elles avaient regardé des tutos, et elles avaient même reçu l'aide de la mère de Yumi, si bien qu'elles étaient sûres de leur résultat. Ce soir, elles étaient méconnaissables.  
Mais ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu était devenu un problème lorsqu'Ulrich était arrivé au rendez-vous rue du Guet, pour les accompagner à la soirée. Son humeur s'était imperceptiblement refroidie, et son regard l'avait trahi à plusieurs reprises : Yumi était très séduisante. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu le coup et d'avoir imposé cette épreuve à Ulrich. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé de passer trois quarts d'heure à jouer les garçons de courses.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, ! Elles oublièrent assez vite ce trajet peu joyeux. Elles trouvèrent Odd en train de reconstituer sur une table une scène de comédie musicale avec Sissi. Cette dernière écarquilla des yeux jaloux en découvrant les prouesses cosmétiques de ses deux amies, et prit le parti de demander une invitation à d'autres séances du même type, en insistant exagérément sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait leur donner des conseils, non en recevoir.

Ce soir-là, de hauts faits d'armes furent accomplis et s'enchaînèrent sans trêve ni lien.  
– Paul remporta un concours d'expériences culinaires grâce à son œuf au chocolat, que seuls les braves goûtèrent ;  
– Sissi, Odd, Priscilla, Kinger, Romain, Paul et Théo présentèrent un spectacle hilarant mettant en scène des profs en situation de survie sur une île déserte ;  
– On écrivit une lettre d'insultes au Père Noël et on l'envoya à Jim ;  
– Jibé lança un jeu à boire extrêmement efficace ;  
– Émilie dut draguer passionnément une plante pour pouvoir se retirer du jeu à boire ;  
– Ulrich battit William en finale d'un tournoi de bras de fer ;  
– Sissi, Aelita et Christophe lancèrent un karaoké sur le thème : tubes de l'été dans les années 80 ;  
– Yumi fit l'admiration de tous en vidant d'une traite un grand verre où on avait mélangé scotch, whisky, vodka, redbull et bière ;  
– Romain, en pyjama, mit au point une chorégraphie à base de brossage de dents sur _I love Rock'n'Roll_.

* * *

À minuit quarante, le gros des troupes était encore là, mais l'ambiance s'était calmée. Quelques camarades s'étaient endormis dans des recoins parfois improbables.  
Yumi, chancelante dans un étrange sentiment d'irréalité tête cotonneuse revenait, des toilettes vers la cuisine, semant sur son chemin des à peu près carrés de papier rose parce qu'on lui avait dit que ça fait pousser des arbres et que ça l'avait fait rigoler. Mais elle riait plus…  
Arrivée à la cuisine, William était là. Il y avait une musique de guitare parce que quelqu'un jouait de la guitare.  
— Salut Yumi…Je te sers quelque chose ?  
— Verre d'eau, glaireusa-t-elle. 'ci.  
— Y'a pas de quoi.

Au lieu d'avaler la grosse gorgée comme elle avait fait il y a cinq jours plus tôt, elle cracha dans l'évier. Plof ! C'était mieux de cracher l'eau que d'avaler. Mais l'eau, ça suffisait pas, elle savait bien ça…Elle essaya de prendre les canettes de bières, mais elles étaient vides, puis elle en fit tomber.  
— Tiens, lui proposa William.  
Il lui donnait une canette et elle était fraîche ! Yumi pensa qu'il aurait pu se vexer quand elle avait craché l'eau, mais il s'était pas vexé, mais il était resté gentil…

Elle avala de travers et toussota, aussitôt il vint très vite près d'elle et il donna sur le dos de grandes, grandes tapes jusqu'à ce qu'elle toussote plus.  
— Ça va, Yumi ?  
William, il était inquiet pour elle. Il lui demandait si elle allait bien et personne lui demandait jamais si elle allait bien. Elle pensa que William était simple et gentil sauf quand il y a Ulrich. Comment ça aurait été si elle avait été amoureuse de William ? Non, c'était pas vrai, il y aurait aussi eu des problèmes parce que William, il était posse…possesseur et pas gentil parfois, quand il était vraiment pas heureux. Mais au moins il était pas Ulrich car lui et elle ils se détruisaient pas, l'un l'autre. Ulrich…  
— Ça va, répondit-elle sans y penser. Mais tu sais, dans la vie, quand tu crois que tu as quéqu'chose de bien qui t'arrive, en fait, t'as rien, rien du tout pasque si tu fais tout mal…du coup, tu auras quéqu'chose de mal.  
— Mais toi, tu fais jamais rien de mal, Yumi.  
— T'as peut-être raison. Alors pourquoi ça va pas bien ?  
— Peut-être qu'il t'arrive rien de bien, en fait.

Yumi resta pensive. C'était vraiment gentil ce qu'il disait, William. C'est comme si il la consolait.

— Yumi, tu es très belle ce soir. Super sexy.

Le compliment la fit rougir ; elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
— Tu vas pas me draguer, joli gœur ? Toi et moi, on est juste copains, c'est tout. Ouais, juste copains. Pis même, t'es pu avec nous…  
— Non. J'ai renoncé, Yumi. J'ai renoncé à toi.  
— Oh ? fit-elle, touchée par sa tristesse apparente.  
— Alors j'aimerais…pour la fin de notre histoire, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un cadeau d'adieu.  
— Un cadeau…Woops ! Haa haa ha…  
Yumi venait de trébucher dans les escaliers ; elle avait fait tomber sa canette de bière, que William redressa promptement, avant de l'aider à se relever. Yumi riait de ce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, qu'elle était pitoyable.  
— T'es…t'es gzentil William…Après tout ce que je t'ai fait…pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'on était en colère contre toi, déjà ?  
— Ça n'a plus d'importance, Yumi, répondit William d'une voix émue, presque étranglée.

Yumi était assise sur un lit, le regard vide. Elle était sans doute incapable de se rendre compte qu'il était moelleux, mais elle n'avait plus à bouger et elle avait sommeil, alors c'était une bonne chose. William, seul dans la chambre, à côté d'elle, s'assit et la regarda tendrement.

— Donc, comme cadeau d'adieu…  
— Un cadeau ? Aah oui m'en souviens c'est vrai…  
— J'aimerais que tu me laisses te donner un baiser. Un simple baiser, et puis c'est tout.  
— Un baiser ?

Yumi émit un petit gloussement. Ses joues, rosées, devinrent rouge vif. Son front vira au cramoisi.

— Oui, un baiser.  
— Mais on est pas…on est pas ensemble, si ?  
— Non, c'est juste physique. Pour que l'histoire ait une jolie fin.  
— Physique ?  
— Oui. Ton problème, Yumi, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Avec toi, tout devient compliqué. Pour une fois, laisse parler ton corps ! Tu es plus sexy que jamais, et tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais un joli cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Yumi semblaient perdue. Son regard balaya lentement la pièce, puis revint à William, assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il avait passé son bras droit autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de chanceler, et sa main gauche venait ramasser celle de Yumi. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle.

— Je…Je sais pas, dit-elle enfin.


	4. Partie 4

_**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !  
Le cinquième et dernier sera complètement WTF, je préviens…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Le jeudi 6 juin 2019, Laura s'était réveillée à cinq heures quarante-trois du matin. En plein milieu de la chanson I want to kill you now qui passait à la radio. Elle avait aussitôt pensé à ses élèves.  
Âgée de vingt-six ans à peine, elle était déjà prête à obtenir l'habilitation et en dépit d'une légère inquiétude dont elle connaissait parfaitement le caractère irrationnel, elle n'en doutait pas. En attendant, elle terminait tranquillement son année en tant qu'ATDR enseignant la physique quantique aux bizuts. J'avais pris le temps de moucharder un de ses cours une fois. Clair, net, précis, adapté. Tout le vernis de la perfection appliqué sur une griffe prétentieuse.  
Lui faire renoncer à son cours de la matinée serait pour cette raison impossible, mais j'avais pris le temps de minuter un exposé que je pourrais lui faire dans le métro qu'elle prenait pour se rendre au travail et pour en revenir. Le tout, avec Laura, c'est de trouver son point faible. Elle le cache bien, elle fait comme s'il n'existait pas, mais il est bien là ; et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, on la tient par les tripes.  
Il était huit heures vingt-six. Elle monterait dans la voiture de devant ; j'y étais déjà. On se rendait au même endroit ; je ne devais pas avoir l'air gêné de la revoir après ce qui s'était passé au lycée, comme ça avait été le cas les autres fois où c'était arrivé, il fallait lui laisser des sentiments rancuniers…Puis là, je lui glissais un mot sur mes recherches, sur la théorie que je développais, sur la nature informatique – oh, pas au sens littéral, pas tout de suite – du monde au niveau quantique.  
On arrivait à la station.  
Aelita me tuerait si elle savait…  
La légère secousse de l'arrêt. Les portes s'ouvraient. L'homme au chapeau gris et la dame au foulard sortaient ; ça faisait tout drôle, de les voir en chair et en os. Et puis là…  
Toujours aussi belle. Tirée à quatre épingles, les cheveux impeccablement brossés, le costume parfaitement coupé, la démarche digne et professionnelle dont elle ne se départait jamais, fût-ce pour aller faire des courses…Si possible, elle était d'une perfection plus achevée encore qu'elle ne l'avait été à l'époque. Enfin, du moins en avait-elle l'aspect. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
— Laura ?  
Voix ferme, souriante, décontractée. Le bon vieux temps était un lointain souvenir, beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, j'étais grand et frêle et je me frayais un chemin dans la foule avec l'air légèrement ahuri d'un idiot qui vient d'avoir une bonne surprise…  
Elle planta son regard d'acier en moi et je tremblai de tous mes membres. C'était comme si elle venait de déchirer mon costume aussi facilement que s'il avait été en papier et de comprendre ma situation et mes intentions aussi clairement que si je les lui avais exposées moi-même. J'avais oublié qu'elle donnait cette impression-là. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait irrationnel : toute intelligente qu'elle était, Laura ignorait beaucoup de choses et n'était pas dotée de la science infuse. Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais deviné l'existence de notre Supercalculateur ou du Secret qui nous avait unis pendant nos années de collège.  
Je crois que je ne laissai pas le masque de bonne humeur et d'étonnement se fissurer.  
— Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment ça va, depuis tout ce temps ?  
Ça allait froidement, visiblement. Elle me toisa d'un air chaleureusement glacial, puis sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents. Est-ce quelle retroussait les babines ?  
— Jérémie ! Ça alors ! Tu parles d'une coïncidence…Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
Je me mis à rire franchement. Jaune, mais franchement. Bien sûr, les choses n'allaient pas mal, j'avais ma thèse, je faisais mon petit bonhomme de chemin pour devenir enseignant-chercheur ; mais je savais parfaitement qu'à côté de la carrière inédite de Laura Gauthier, je faisais forcément pâle figure. En fait, personne ne l'ignorait. Était-ce une manière de se venger du bon vieux temps ?  
— Bah, rien d'aussi brillant que toi. L'HDR à vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans ? mon Dieu, je n'entends parler que de toi à longueur de journée…En fait, ça tombe bien que je te croise ! Je viens d'obtenir le droit d'exploiter un Supercalculateur pour vérifier une hypothèse absolument révolutionnaire. Un truc de Prix Nobel ! Mais là, ça fait quelques jours que je patauge et…tu voudrais pas venir voir ça avec moi ?  
— Le Prix Nobel, déjà ? ironisa la jeune femme, sceptique derrière son sourire figé. Tu crois m'appâter avec ça ? Tu n'es pas le premier, tu sais ?  
Aïe. J'avais été un peu grossier là. Ne jamais agir grossièrement avec Laura. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais elle avait un talent terrible pour déchiffrer les intentions des gens. Il fallait jouer carte sur table et montrer de l'assurance.  
Il était encore possible de rectifier le tir. Ne pas se défaire de son enthousiasme, laisser entrevoir du concret.  
— Je l'aurai dans dix ans. À l'occasion du centenaire, pour marquer la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Celle de la physique informatique.  
Un éclair passa sur son visage, une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle fut translucide. Je la tiens, me dis-je. Puis d'un coup, tout aussi subitement, elle redevint opaque.  
— Oui, moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des idées.  
Sans blague ! Ça, Laura est très douée pour émettre des paroles voilées. Difficiles à interpréter si on les sort de leur contexte. Mais d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait me mystifier, moi ! Ça faisait peut-être dix ans, mais je la connaissais assez bien pour être sûr de moi. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se mettre à genoux et crier de toutes ses forces : « Dis-m'en plus par pitié ! »  
— Oui, j'ai lu. On appelle ça : faire ses devoirs. Maintenant, ça te dirait de pousser plus loin après les cours ?  
Encore une fois, le masque inébranlable de Laura fondit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. J'avais utilisé l'expression « pousser plus loin » en rappelant son contexte ; c'était osé. Intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de tromper Aelita une deuxième fois : ces séances de travail après les cours avaient sans doute eu une conclusion plus pénible pour moi que pour Laura. Mais il ne fallait pas le laisser paraître, quitte à avoir l'air d'un salaud.  
— Aelita sera là ? lança-t-elle vivement. À ce propos, comment elle va ?  
Elle venait d'accepter l'invitation. J'étais en train de gagner. Je m'enhardis.  
— J'en sais rien, mentis-je. Elle et moi, on a rompu un peu avant Noël.  
Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, sept heures quarante-trois, jour 643.  
Laura vient de découvrir une nouvelle inconsistance entre Lyokô et l'Univers. Ça sautait aux yeux, mais je crois qu'il fallait avoir la bonne tournure d'esprit pour s'en rendre compte.  
C'est tout de même déprimant. J'ignore tout du Code Univers, mais je vois mal comment ce problème-là pourrait avoir une solution. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, sept heures quarante-trois, jour 702.  
J'en ai fini avec la vérification de mes conclusions précédentes. Laura a tout vérifié point par point. Aujourd'hui, je lui présente nos conclusions comme acquises et je la lance dans la poursuite du Code à travers Lyokô et le Réseau. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose. Forcément. C'est Laura, après tout. »

* * *

Document vidéo. Extrait du fichier ~/records/vid/auto/control/15F43C.  
« —Mais au fait, Jérémie, ce fameux Code Univers dont tu parles, comment sais-tu qu'il existe ?  
— C'est simple. L'Univers est un programme, à l'instar de Lyokô avec lequel il interagit. Il y a donc un exécutable, quelque part, à un moment, qui a été programmé. S'il a été programmé, il doit y avoir un Code Source.  
— Comment sais-tu que l'Univers est un exécutable ?  
— Crois-moi, j'ai bien retourné la question et j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Lyokô est capable d'interagir avec le monde de manière fantastique. Tiens, tu vois, ce chat sur tes genoux ? Entre la commande : « killall towAC »…  
— Ah ! (Le Professeur Gauthier bondit de surprise.) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
— C'était un spectre polymorphe engendré par une Tour que j'ai activée sur Lyokô. Les spectres sont de simples champs électromagnétiques créés à partir de fluctuations de courant dans un câble, et on leur donne des instructions par voie informatique, en utilisant des ondes hertiennes : rien de bien méchant, même un ordinateur normal peut le faire. Mais certaines actions que permettent les Tours de Lyokô ne s'expliquent pas par la génération de spectres, par les ondes, ou par aucun moyen connu. Elles requièrent une modification profonde de la structure de l'univers pour pouvoir s'appliquer provisoirement. Notamment, certains effets influençant les êtres vivants en se répandant comme une pandémie, la création d'un microclimat d'ère glacière, la création de faux souvenirs…  
— Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?  
— Faut me faire confiance. Si tu veux, je t'en montrerai plus demain. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide, de façon urgente.  
— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Jérémie.  
— Ah bon ? (Le Docteur Belpois a l'air surpris.)  
— Comment sais-tu que le Code Univers existe déjà ? Que ce n'est pas à nous de l'écrire ?  
— Nous sommes en réalité dans un univers provisoire, un univers de transition. Un univers qui ne peut exister que parce qu'un autre Univers, définitif, que nous aurons créé, sera advenu.  
— J'ai très bien entendu. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soient nous, les êtres de l'Univers provisoire, qui ayons écrit le Code Source de ce même Univers provisoire, puis de l'Univers définitif par la suite. En fait, je vois mal qui d'autre aurait pu créer notre Univers. Quelqu'un d'un autre univers provisoire ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir laissé des erreurs ?  
— Tu veux dire que c'est à nous d'écrire – ou de réécrire – le Code Source ? En partant de zéro ?  
— C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu vois, il y a deux autres possibilités.  
— DEUX !  
— Oui. La première, c'est que le Code Univers ne soit pas contenu dans le Supercalculateur. Ni sur le réseau. Dans aucun équipement informatique, en fait. Mais qu'il soit directement encodé dans un autre support d'informations.  
— Autrement dit, on serait bon pour du retro-engineering…  
— C'est ce qu'on fait depuis des siècles. Ou alors, on revient au point de départ. Mais il y a une dernière alternative, qui elle est vraiment différente des autres.  
« Vois-tu, les problèmes que tu as relevés sont liés au fait que Lyokô ne peut pas soutenir à lui seul l'Univers. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas créer un deuxième monde virtuel, qui vivrait en symbiose avec les deux autres en réglant leurs problèmes de compatibilité ? Ça serait comme de réparer un tuyau cassé avec un bout de chewing-gum.  
« Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas très élégant. Mais quand l'avenir de l'existence est en jeu, on n'est pas forcés d'être élégants. Et en plus…personne ne regarde.  
— Laura ! Ah, Laura ! (Le Docteur Belpois tire Laura de son siège et la soulève par la taille en tournoyant. Elle rit.) Tu es vraiment merveilleuse ! la femme parfaite ! Tu débloques toutes les situations grâce à ton esprit unique ! Merci, Laura ! (Il l'embrasse. Elle se dégage.)  
— Bas les pattes, Jérémie !  
— …Pardonne-moi.  
— Tu me connais. Jamais le premier soir.  
— Oui. Moi non plus.  
— Jérémie !… »

* * *

Extrait sous-titré du journal de Jérémie Belpois. Date non précisée. Probablement le jour 781. Le Docteur Belpois n'est lui-même visible qu'une petite partie du temps.  
« …[v]eux dire…Tant que ce n'est pas du sexe, je ne l'ai pas trompée, hein ? Enfin, pas du sexe…je veux dire…C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment arrivé, si ? Je ne l'ai même pas revue depuis des années, à l'heure qu'il est ! alors Aelita ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir, si ? C'est pas comme si j'entamais une relation ou une liaison en fait…  
…[ap]pelle un coup d'un soir ? – Oh, je devrais me mettre au travail ! avec tout ce qu'elle a découvert, proposé comme nouveaux champs de recherche…Si seulement je pouvais avoir Aelita pour travailler avec moi, si je pouvais la convaincre !…Au moins, avec Laura, c'est simple et on av…  
…que je dise ça ! Non, il faut pas ! …que j'aime ! Au bord de la mer, on – Oh, la mer, ça fait plus de deux ans déjà. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas revu Aelita ? …ne faut pas que je me laisse affecter par cette rupture. Ça n'a jamais eu lieu, c'est du passé ! Demain, j'aurai le courage d'aller passer la journée avec elle, de la supporter, de l'aimer, de renouer avec elle. C'est elle le droit chemin, je dois pouvoir reprendre où elle est ma relation avec elle quand tout ça sera fini. Je ne dois pas oublier Aelita.  
…office de sérieux avertissement ! Plus de Laura. Je vais dormir aujourd'hui, demain : Aelita, et après, travaille seul. »

* * *

« 6 juin 1994. Jour 686.  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai repensé à Anthéa pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. D'une certaine façon, son souvenir me supporte dans mes travaux. Me donne envie de continuer. L'espoir de la revoir. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, sept heures cinquante-deux, jour…791, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, jour 791.  
Je me suis offert trois jours de repos en fin de compte. Et après ça, six jours pour recoller les morceaux avec Aelita. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos. J'ai encore des réactions imprévisibles, et je me suis pris deux ruptures en plein visage. Il faut que je retourne travailler, mon corps me le dit, mais dès que possible je reviendrai auprès d'Aelita. Je la connais par cœur, mais je crois que mon cœur…je ne le connais plus… »

* * *

« 6 juin 1994. Jour 743.  
Anthéa me manque. Je veux la revoir. Aelita…est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, mais ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait pareil. Anthéa et moi avons une histoire commune. Nous nous sommes construits ensemble, nous avons développé nos esprits ensemble. Elle est ma véritable âme sœur, et parfois Aelita ne m'est plus précieuse que parce qu'elle descend d'elle et qu'un jour, elle deviendra à son image…aux yeux d'un autre.  
Aelita n'est qu'un embryon d'Anthéa…comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son ventre… »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, une heure trente-cinq, jour 802.  
J'avance à grands pas. J'ai déjà retranscrit quatre des cinq inconsistances connues sous forme d'équation mathématique pour déterminer l'architecture basique de Laurel. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, dix heures vingt, jour 805.  
Je me sens seul…Complètement seul… »

* * *

« 6 juin 1994. Jour 789.  
Je me sens seul, Anthéa. J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. J'aimerais être capable de savoir où tu es. Te faire évader de ta prison, m'évader de la mienne avec toi. Partir loin, dans un désert de glace, dans une forêt ombragée ou au sommet d'une montagne. Ou au fond de l'Océan, mort au monde…mais avec toi.  
Alors je travaille. Dans l'espoir d'arriver un jour à te retrouver. »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, minuit, jour 834.  
Merde ! Merde, merde, merde et encore merde !  
J'ai vérifié cent fois, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai fait refaire des tests, j'ai regardé mes raisonnements, j'ai vérifié l'existence des inconsistances : c'est formel ! même en modifiant Lyokô, même en ajoutant un nouvel univers virtuel, ou deux ou trois, ou mille, ou tout entier naturel, réel ou imaginaire à ceux qui existent déjà, il est impossible de régler ces problèmes ! Impossible ! Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'infliges ça, hein ? Tu peux pas régler tes merdouilles tout seul ? »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019…jour 843.

Et dire que j'ai cru que je pouvais…Comment que j'ai pu être aussi bête ?!  
Oui, Moi, que j'pouvais faire ça ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? parce que JE suis le génie qui a découvert la Vraie Nature de l'Univers, par la seule Puissance de mon Intuition ? Mon cul ouais, j'parie qu'on me l'a soufflée, la « Vraie Nature de l'Univers »…  
Naaaan c'est pas ça…Si j'ai cru que je pouvais, en fait, c'est parce que ça a nécezairement été fait. Mais je l'sais depuis l'début : n'importe qui d'autre, dans touuut l'espace-temps, peut l'avoir fait. Alors pourquoi qu'ça serait moi, hein ? J'ai essayé, j'ai raté, ça s'arrête là et pis c'est tout !…  
J'ai trouvé les problèmes. Laura elle a trouvé des solutions. P't-êt' que j'devrais lui céder ma place, et retourner vivre tranquille avec Aelita. J'en ai rien à faire moi, la compétition c'était son truc à la Laura, pas l'mien…Aelita et moi, on écrit des p'tites thèses de gratte-papier on est heureux ensemble ; honnêtement, c'est pas tout ce qu'y faut ? Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire des conneries comme réparer l'Univers et tout çaa-ha ! Et d'âbord, l'Univers, moi, l'emmerde !  
Pasque j'y capt'rrrai jamais que dalle à l'Univers. C'te blague ! même si que j'pass'rais des dizaines et des dizaines d'années à essayer d'piger tous ces bouquins, 'tenter d'résoudre leurs problèmes à la con, j'aurais jamais toutes les clés en main pour savoir l'programmer. Chuis pas prêt à dire « jour trente-six mille neuf cent quarante-trois » ! Ch'peux pas ! Et en plus, vaudrait mieux voir la science du futur pour savoir c'que c'est, c'est impossible. Impossible ! Pis je s'rais pas assez intelligent pour assimiler toutes ces merdes…j'en ai marre, j'ai p'us faim, j'ai p'us soif, j'veux p'us bosser ! Je veux p'us passer ma vie à bosser dans un endroit qui existe même pas ! Je suis trop con…Trop con, trop con, trop con… »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 7 juin 2019, trois heures quarante-et-une du matin, jour 843. Deuxième entrée.  
J-J'ai…B-bon sang, j'en suis t-tout pâle, je bégaye…Bon, voilà, j'ai eu u-une nouvelle idée…une idée de casque…pour devenir plus intelligent…Oui, je sais, c'est complètement fou, c'est dangereux, mais écoutez-moi ! écoutez-moi !…Je veux dire, a-attendez, car je sais qu'il n'y a personne pour m'écouter…Il faudrait voir ce qui va pas dans le casque neuronal…pour t-t-tout rép-parer…et là, je serais c-capable de coder…coder l'Univers… »


	5. Partie 5

**Partie 5**

_« Car JE est un autre._  
_Si le cuivre s'éveille clairon, il n'y a rien de sa faute. J'assiste_  
_à l'éclosion de ma pensée : je la regarde, je l'écoute :_  
_je lance un coup d'archet : la symphonie fait son remuement »_  
–—- Arthur Rimbaud -—–

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, vingt heures dix-sept, jour 1091.  
Demain, ça fera trois ans. Et ce sera le début de la fin.  
Tout est fin prêt. Sauf moi, peut-être. Comment pourrais-je l'être ?  
En fin de compte, j'ai assez peu eu à modifier le programme du casque, par rapport à ce que j'avais fait quand j'étais môme. Je me suis simplement montré plus prudent, examinant bien ce que j'avais sous les yeux, de sorte que cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas surpris de ce qui arrivera.  
Je deviendrai fou. Oui. Monomaniaque jusqu'à l'obsession, sujet à des sautes d'humeur. Asocial, paranoïaque, même. En dépit de mes prudents réglages et calibrations sur mes ondes alpha, des maux de tête et des évanouissements sont à prévoir.  
D'abord, la synthèse entre mon cerveau humain et mes nouvelles capacités décuplées sera assez maladroite et dégradera mes facultés cognitives de manière de plus en plus significative. Puis il y aura une période de…coma. De l'ordre de cinquante retours dans le temps. Pendant cette période, le spectre polymorphe s'occupera de la construction et de l'application matérielle du casque de manière autonome. Il devra aussi artificiellement assurer ma survie en cas d'arrêt cardio-respiratoire, en me possédant directement.  
Ensuite, je m'éveillerai. Et je ne serai plus moi. Je serai capable de comprendre et de programmer l'Univers ou j'échouerai en en connaissant la raison.  
Peu à peu, mes capacités s'évanouiront et ma conscience émergera de nouveau. J'ai prévu un graphique pour m'indiquer la dissipation des effets du casque au fil du temps ; il me faudra entre quatre et six semaines pour retrouver un cerveau à peu près humain, plus longtemps pour redevenir normal. Mais je crois que je ne serai plus jamais la même personne. Après tout…c'est peut-être stupide à dire, mais j'aurai porté Dieu.

* * *

C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je profite pleinement de ce dernier anniversaire, demain. La fin des vacances, la fin de ma vie aussi. Quelque chose d'imprévu, d'imprévisible, encore une fois. Et puis…je garde la soirée en mer pour le dernier retour vers le passé. Pour la donner à Aelita. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera jamais, que je ne serai plus moi-même ; mais c'est ce rêve qui m'a fait tenir tout ce temps-là, pas question que j'y renonce…  
Adieu. »

* * *

Je me rappelai quelque chose. Il fallait…que je laisse une trace. Que je garde le compte du temps écoulé sur terre.  
Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Pour l'importance que ça avait. Quelle importance ?  
J'avais tort d'en rire. La chair. C'était d'une importance capitale. C'était parce que j'étais un homme que toute cette histoire était belle.  
Je tapai donc une ligne de commande pour lancer un script de mon cru. Ah, la ligne de commande : quelle merveille ! la simplicité de la puissance et de l'information…

**root SC:/# ./root/rvlpCount  
[07/06/19 4:43:43 – 06/06/19 7:43:12] Executed 4376 times.  
Next in 8:04:35.**

Neuf ans. Et les effets du casque ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés, étant donné mon faible degré d'humanité. Je pense qu'en tant qu'humain, je n'avais pas imaginé que ma tâche pourrait me prendre tout ce temps.  
Enfin, ma tâche…ça non plus, ce n'était plus moi. Je n'étais qu'un entre-deux, une espèce de monstre hybride, une transition. J'arborais le visage insensible de Dieu sur un cœur palpitant d'être humain.  
Une autre ligne de commande, la touche entrée, et c'était parti. Je me mis à parler, d'une voix neutre, égale, détachée. Presque mécanique.  
« Journal de Jérémie Belpois. 6 juin 2019, vingt heures quarante. Jour 4376.  
L'opération a été, semble-t-il, un succès. Toutefois, je sais qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Il reste quelque chose à faire, quelque chose que je n'apprendrai qu'une fois que les effets sur mon cerveau se seront suffisamment dissipés. Je sais que je l'ai programmé et j'ignore la manière dont je l'ai mis en place.  
Pour l'heure, je n'en suis qu'au début de la transition, probablement entre le jour 30 et le jour 36. J'estime la fin de cette période entre le jour 4700 et le jour 5450, la probabilité croissant avec la date étant donné le caractère logarithmique de la courbe de dissipation des effets. L'événement programmé sera le signe que je suis redevenu humain. Ma dernière tâche viendra alors à moi. »  
J'arrêtai l'enregistrement en appuyant sur une touche et je posai mon bras sur l'accoudoir. Puis j'attendis.  
J'attendis.  
Le Retour vers le Passé eut lieu.  
Et j'attendis.

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois, 6 juin 2019, vingt-et-une heure cinq, jour 5432.  
Un joli chiffre, tiens. Oui, je commente le chiffre. Parce que je me fais chier comme un rat mort.  
Y'aurait pas cette histoire de chiffres, je me serait déjà barré depuis bien longtemps ! Sérieux, j'étais sous LSD quand j'ai balancé ce délire mystique à propos d'un « signe » ? Ça fait deux ans que je ne compte plus les cure-dents qui se renversent d'une boîte en un seul coup d'œil, je connais tous les voyageurs de Paris-Marseille qui ont envie de papoter, et j'ai passé tellement de temps à apprendre le piano que je pourrais passer professionnel. Et maintenant, j'en suis sûr : c'est pas la force de mon super-cerveau qui me permet d'enchaîner les gammes sur le clavier plus vite que Paganini sur son violon, avec mes maigres doigts d'informaticien, mais la pure habitude de l'ennui.  
Dans un mois, probabilités ou pas, totalement guéri ou pas, je m'en fous : je file à la mer ! »

* * *

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois, 6 juin 2019, treize heures quarante-trois, jour 5443.  
J'y pensais, tout à l'heure…y'a quelque chose de bizarre. Qui n'est pas tout à fait logique. Du moins, pour ce que j'en sais.  
Je devrais pas être ici. Enfin, « je »…Si l'Univers a été codé, en théorie, il a été compilé deux fois : une première fois pour créer l'Univers provisoire dans lequel subsistaient les incohérences, et une deuxième fois pour le réinitialiser. Or, à partir du moment où l'Univers définitif a été conçu et réinitialisé, quel besoin de conserver l'Univers provisoire, ou plutôt, de définir le continuum temporel au-delà du point où cette espèce de…monstre du casque neuronal créerait l'Univers définitif ?  
Ces questions pourraient paraître bizarres, et pourtant, j'ai été vérifier : en fait nous nous situons actuellement dans l'Univers définitif, où les incohérences ne sont plus valides. Autrement dit, l'Univers a été réinitialisé de manière à ce que je ne doive plus le réparer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je conservé ma mémoire de l'Univers antérieur ? Comment puis-je me souvenir des incohérences entre Lyokô et un autre Univers, et des événements qui en ont résulté ? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce labo ?  
De deux choses l'une : ou bien, comme je le pensais, ma tâche n'est pas terminée et il me reste quelque chose à accomplir, quelque chose qui nécessite que je garde quelque part en mémoire, quelque part en moi, cette espèce de monstre surhumain ; ou bien…j'ignore tout du monde réel et je suis dans un profond délire hallucinatoire.  
Est-ce seulement vrai que je vis en-dehors du temps ?…Aelita…Est-ce que Aelita existe ? Ou est-ce que je l'ai inventée…  
Il faut que je sorte cet après-midi ! Vérifier…  
Que tout brûle s'il n'y a pas d'Aelita. »

* * *

Ça me frappa au retour vers le passé. Je sursautai dans ma chaise et je me mis à suer abondamment en haletant. _Bien sûr_, c'était tellement évident, comment n'avais-je pas pu le comprendre plus tôt ? Bordel, même sans un coup de pouce de la part d'une intelligence supérieure, j'aurais dû m'en douter !  
C'était Lui qui avait tout planifié. Lui, là, l'_autre_ ! Il avait prévu jusqu'aux moindres détails. Alors logiquement, il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé se produire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour ses plans que sa propre mort sans avoir prévu une sorte de truc pour vaincre la mort…Il y en avait tellement ! Matérialiser un cheveu, récupérer un programme dans la mémoire tampon, se réfugier dans le Réseau, on n'avait jamais tout vu. En fait, Lyokô n'avait-il pas été conçu, à la base, comme un lieu où la mort ne pouvait pas exister ?  
Ces logs système avaient plus de vingt années d'existence virtuelle, et ils étaient restés aussi clairs qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque. Si seulement j'avais pris la peine, si j'avais eu la simple idée de les regarder, j'aurais compris ! J'aurais reconnu la signature de Hopper quand il rentrait et sortait de Lyokô, et j'aurais su qu'en explosant, il n'était pas mort ! Non !  
Il s'était dévirtualisé.  
Il me suffisait de remonter le signal…comme un fil…Putain, c'était ardu ! en douze ans, Internet changeait beaucoup de gueule, et il avait la sale habitude d'emprunter des sentiers tortueux, le type. Un vrai palimpseste dans les souterrains. Mais je finis par y arriver. Au Supercalculateur qu'exploitait Hopper, celui d'où il avait tiré l'énergie nécessaire à la destruction de XANA, celui où il était retourné pour être dévirtualisé.  
En arrivant à cet endroit, je m'attendais à trouver des scanners. Naïf !  
Je venais de remonter une piste vieille de plus de dix à travers tout le Réseau, pour retourner par la porte de derrière dans le Supercalculateur d'où j'étais parti. Putain.

* * *

FRANZ HOPPER

Ainsi donc, tu m'as trouvé.

JÉRÉMIE

Se cacher dans sa propre maison…  
Est-ce une blague ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Je n'étais pas caché. Ce sont tes yeux qui refusaient de me voir.  
N'as-tu pas regardé ton reflet lorsque tu es revenu chez moi ? Si, au lieu de t'admirer, tu avais réfléchi, tu aurais compris que j'étais là en toi.

JÉRÉMIE

Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté ? Vous auriez pu le faire !  
Nous aurions tous été soulagés. Savez-vous le mal que vous avez fait à Aelita ?

FRANZ HOPPER

J'en ai ressenti chaque seconde. Mais c'était nécessaire et pour le mieux. Aucun autre plan n'était possible, et tu le sais, car ce plan, tu l'as toi-même entériné.

JÉRÉMIE

Vous voulez dire, quand votre casque et les idées que vous avez plantées dans ma cervelle m'ont transformé en une espèce de fou ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Pas seulement.  
L'Œuvre n'est pas achevée.  
Il reste une question.

JÉRÉMIE

Je ne veux pas y répondre.

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu le voudras et tu le feras.  
Tu sais que cette histoire ne tient pas debout. Qu'elle n'a rien de logique. Que c'est un serpent qui se mord la queue.  
Pose la question.

JÉRÉMIE

J'ai le choix ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Non.

JÉRÉMIE

Et le libre arbitre ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Tous les hommes l'ont. En dépit de la prédétermination de l'Univers, ils sont les acteurs de leurs décisions. Tu ne comprends plus pourquoi, mais le fait n'en est pas moins là : tous les hommes sont libres de faire leur choix.

JÉRÉMIE

Je ne le suis pas.

FRANZ HOPPER

Non, en effet.  
Pose la question.

JÉRÉMIE

Comment le Supercalculateur cosmique existe-t-il ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Nous y sommes.  
Le Supercalculateur est la cause du Multivers. Le Multivers est la cause du Supercalculateur. Le problème de la poule et de l'œuf : le contenant est contenu par son propre contenu. Quelle est la cause première, le contenant du tout ?

JÉRÉMIE

La cause première, c'est Dieu ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Oui. Si l'on veut.  
Comment définit-on Dieu ?

JÉRÉMIE

L'Éternel ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Non. Dieu n'est pas Éternel.  
Dieu n'est pas Infini.  
Dieu n'est pas Bon.

JÉRÉMIE

Dieu est le Créateur ?

FRANZ HOPPER

À la fois vrai et faux.  
Dieu n'est pas le créateur par essence, mais seulement parce qu'il le veut.  
Reviens à cette affaire de cause première et dis-moi qui est Dieu.

JÉRÉMIE

Dieu, c'est Celui qui Est.

FRANZ HOPPER

Correct. Maintenant, complète : _Cogito…_

JÉRÉMIE

_…ergo sum._

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu l'as dit le premier !

JÉRÉMIE

C'est une blague ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Non, je suis très sérieux. De l'esprit surgit l'univers. Seul le sujet avéré peut assumer l'essence de Dieu.

JÉRÉMIE

Vous aussi, vous êtes Créateur. Vous avez fabriqué Lyokô et rendu possible l'existence de l'Univers : vous portez plus de la moitié du Multivers sur vos épaules !

FRANZ HOPPER

Ta conception de mon rôle dans cette affaire n'est pas exacte ; mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne changerait rien.  
Tu ne peux me faire répondre « Oui. » à la question « Est-ce que tu existes ? » et y apporter foi.  
Pour ce que tu en sais, je ne suis pas plus conscient qu'une pierre. Enfin, les formes de conscience non vivantes étant un vieux rêve, je dirai : pas plus conscient que le produit d'un rêve.

JÉRÉMIE

Et pourtant, l'intersubjectivité…

FRANZ HOPPER

Est un mensonge.

JÉRÉMIE

Est nécessaire à l'information, qui est l'essence de l'Univers. Des deux Univers.

FRANZ HOPPER

Tiens donc ?

JÉRÉMIE

L'observation induit le fait. Mais l'information, elle, n'existe que parce qu'elle est communiquée.  
Il n'y a pas d'Univers s'il n'y a que Dieu.  
Donc, un Autre peut être Dieu.

FRANZ HOPPER

Dis-moi, comment définis-tu l'eau ?

JÉRÉMIE

Il y a beaucoup de manières de définir l'eau.  
L'eau est un liquide que je vois tous les jours. Elle est parfois invisible en moi et sur moi, autour de moi sous forme gazeuse. L'eau est aussi une molécule de matière formée de deux atomes d'hydrogène et d'un atome d'oxygène. La matière est elle-même une forme d'énergie.

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu ne m'as donné que des définitions statiques. Un fait, pour ainsi dire. Or, tu as récemment appris que l'Univers était constitué d'informations. Définis l'eau comme une information.

JÉRÉMIE

L'eau est un espèce de matière ; à ce titre, elle existe quand elle est communiquée à une conscience ; les effets de sa présence et de son absence ne sont également actualisés que lorsqu'une conscience les observe, et hérite de propriétés telles que l'étendue, la masse ou la transparence.  
À l'échelle terrestre, l'eau reproduit le cycle de l'information par l'évaporation et les précipitations. Les routes, appelées cours d'eau, sont des lieux très propices au surgissement de l'information de toute nature et à son transport.

FRANZ HOPPER

C'était un peu maladroit.

JÉRÉMIE

Je suis assez rouillé.

FRANZ HOPPER

La définition mouvante de l'eau n'est ni plus ni moins intelligible, ni plus ni moins valable, que la définition de l'eau comme un phénomène. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

JÉRÉMIE

Oui.

FRANZ HOPPER

Les deux définitions doivent donc pouvoir coexister.

JÉRÉMIE

Oui.

FRANZ HOPPER

Il en va donc de même pour l'information. Elle doit pouvoir être définie comme un phénomène, mais aussi de manière statique.

JÉRÉMIE

L'information ? Un flux ? De manière statique ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, tu sais que j'ai raison. L'information statique existe, on l'appelle pensée.

JÉRÉMIE

Pourquoi faut-il préserver ces deux définitions ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Parce qu'elles se conçoivent toutes les deux.

JÉRÉMIE

On ne peut donc pas trancher ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Il n'y a pas à trancher s'il existe un cas où elles sont compatibles.  
Et ce cas existe.

JÉRÉMIE

Un seul esprit existe, et pourtant il pratique l'intersubjectivité ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Je détiens l'information qui le prouve. Lorsque tu recevras cette information, tu deviendras Dieu.

JÉRÉMIE

Parle.

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu sais maintenant que le temps est une illusion…

JÉRÉMIE

Je suis au milieu de la machine qui fabrique le temps ! Quel meilleur endroit pour l'apprendre ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Je vais donc te dire ton avenir.  
Un jour, tes cheveux deviendront gris et tes souvenirs disparaîtront. Ton enfance et ta jeunesse seront engloutis dans l'oubli. Après tout, le casque neuronal n'est pas sans effets secondaires.  
Ta vue va baisser et tes lunettes s'épaissiront.

JÉRÉMIE

Non ! Attendez, je vous en supplie !

FRANZ HOPPER

Avant même de vraiment devenir vieux, tu te réveilleras chaque jour en te rendant compte que l'être qui parlait la veille est mort. Pour chaque nouvelle personne que tu rencontreras, tu seras un être différent, un masque, un caractère, un souvenir, et tu te trouveras bientôt dissipé parmi tes propres fragments, au milieu desquels tu seras perdu.

JÉRÉMIE

Non ! Pitié, Franz…Pensez à…la plage !

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu ne t'en rendras pas compte au début. Ce sera comme un surnom, Monsieur « Binoclard »… « Einstein »… « Frank-einstein »… Mais tu multiplieras les noms – oh oui, Dieu a tant de noms ! – comme les costumes.  
Tu adhéreras à des idées que d'autres auront conçues pour toi. Ton esprit sera étranger à lui-même…

JÉRÉMIE

Vous hurlez, taisez-vous ! Ne m'enlevez pas ça…

FRANZ HOPPER

…et ton propre visage disparaîtra à tes yeux ! Une barbe l'envahira. Une barbe grise –

JÉRÉMIE

Non ! non…

FRANZ HOPPER

Et avant de t'être rendu compte de ce qui s'était produit, tu te retrouveras ici, vieux, épuisé, avec l'Univers dans l'esprit, à converser avec toi-même.

JÉRÉMIE

Aelita…Aelita…Non, Aelita…pardonne-moi…

FRANZ HOPPER

Aelita ?

AELITA

Je suis là papa !

FRANZ HOPPER

Ma chérie !…Viens, viens dans mes bras une seconde.

AELITA

Papa ! Je n'y croyais pas, quand Jérémie m'a appelée ; quelle folle ! Oh papa, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Que tout reste à jamais ainsi…que nous soyons réunis, tous les trois…

FRANZ HOPPER

Cela s'accomplira, mon Ange…très bientôt. Mais pour toi, le chemin est encore long. Tant d'épreuves encore…avant de me revoir…

AELITA

Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Que fait Jérémie dans un des scanners ?  
Jérémie !

FRANZ HOPPER

Malheureusement, mon ange, le temps des retrouvailles finales n'est pas encore venu pour toi.  
Mon cœur, tu suivras bientôt Jérémie pour le retrouver. Et en un sens, tu me retrouveras aussi, avec lui. Car s'il deviendra Waldo Schaeffer, puis Franz Hopper, toi tu deviendras Anthea Aèl Hope.

AELITA

Quoi ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Oui. Jérémie est parti pour devenir Franz Hopper, car Jérémie et moi sommes une seule et même essence : nous sommes l'Esprit de Dieu, la conscience existante qui s'est chargée de porter le poids du monde. Nous sommes le Créateur, et nous portons en notre esprit et en notre vie la connaissance statique et le principe du mouvement. Nous sommes un et nous sommes cycle. Nous sommes Je en chacun.  
Mais la caractéristique essentielle de Dieu est, et a toujours été, que Dieu, forcé d'être seul, refuse sa solitude.

AELITA

C'est pourquoi il a créé l'homme a son image ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Si l'on veut. Mais l'homme n'est pas Dieu. Alors que toi…

AELITA

Quel Dieu suis-je, si je ne suis pas l'Esprit de Dieu, qui porte l'existence, l'Univers et la réalité ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu es Dieu qui s'engendre lui-même. Le corps qui crée sa propre existence. Tu es la Déesse-Mère.  
Jérémie a un père et une mère, et une longue lignée d'ancêtres dans la matière. Toi, bien que fécondée par l'Esprit de Dieu, tu n'engendres que toi.  
Tu es la Cause Première, tu es la compagne et la solitude de Dieu, tu es son Corps fertile et son cycle stérile. Tu es Dieu qui s'incarne, Dieu d'amour et Narcisse, et avec moi, tu es Dieu qui s'est sacrifié pour libérer le monde du Mal.

AELITA

Tu parles par symboles ! Tout ça ne me dit pas quelle est la réalité, comment fonctionnent ces choses, les causes et les effets. Tous tes Dieux se superposent en tous sens, je ne vois pas là l'ombre d'une logique, pas l'ombre d'une vérité !

FRANZ HOPPER

Aelita, la vérité est dans le Monde et Dieu n'est pas affaire de vérité. Dieu est symbole, langage, rêve et poésie. La seule chose ici-bas qui ne soit pas une simple information. Car Dieu est la signification que l'on place en toute chose. Dieu, c'est la beauté du Verbe. Hors cela, pas de Dieu.

AELITA

Papa…

FRANZ HOPPER

Allons ! ne sois pas si tendre…il serait peut-être étrange que je sois ton père avant d'être ton amant ; attends donc nos retrouvailles…comme moi j'attends les miennes…

AELITA

Que veux-tu dire ?

FRANZ HOPPER

Tu le découvriras dans une trentaine d'années, quand, ayant survécu à la peur, tu recevras en cadeau le plus beau des souvenirs qu'il y ait dans l'Univers…  
Et ensuite…ensuite, je renaîtrai parmi les hommes, je terminerai mon Grand Projet, et Lyokô deviendra le Paradis que ce monde attend. La Terre Promise, le Jardin originel, où tu t'es éveillée et d'où j'ai puisé toute mon inspiration, t'en souviens-tu mon amour ? À l'époque, je rêvais de te voir, de te toucher…Et nous y reviendrons ensemble, enfin lavés de toutes les vicissitudes de la guerre, de la folie, du mensonges et de l'adultère, connaissant notre nature et vivant en complétion l'un de l'autre, sans nous torturer mutuellement du désir inutile et de l'insatisfaction illusoire…N'est-ce pas, Aelita ? Aelita ? – oh, elle est déjà partie…  
Sans me tromper, maintenant, en ce monde que je t'offre, je viens t'aimer, ô Anthéa, ô mon âme, ma sœur…

_J'entre dans mon jardin, ma sœur, ma fiancée ;_  
_je cueille ma myrrhe avec mes aromates,_  
_je mange mon rayon de miel avec mon miel,_  
_je bois mon vin avec mon lait..._  
_Mangez, amis, buvez, enivrez-vous d'amour !_


End file.
